


Последняя ярмарка

by altersweetego



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Стайлзу нужно поговорить с демоном, Кора умеет демонов вызывать. Отличная команда, не правда ли?





	Последняя ярмарка

***

Кора — лучшая в своём деле, но сегодня она, возможно, танцует в последний раз.  
Теоретически, каждая ночь Ярмарки может стать последней для любого танцора, но практически дело не в этом. Дело в том, что в Бикон Хиллз, городе, где она родилась, в городе, из которого она бежала после пожара, обезумев от ужаса, появилась новая стая. И во главе этой стаи — её старший брат, так что для Коры, видимо, настало время остановиться.  
Она точно знает, что не будет скучать.  
Сок Жар-плода стекает по пальцам, и Кора слизывает его, зная, что заменить этот вкус ей сможет любая, даже самая дешёвая газировка. Палатки и трейлеры легко заменит дом брата, и сменяющие друг друга школы наконец-то замкнутся в одной, где она сможет не просто провести пару месяцев, но доучиться до выпускного. Ей нравится думать об этом, хотя большинство ярмарочных сочло бы такое предательством.  
Большинство ярмарочных влюблено в свою жизнь на колёсах, в торговлю с прилавков волшебными амулетами, в защитные зелья, в музыку больших барабанов и риск, которому каждую ночь Ярмарки себя подвергают танцоры. Коре нравится танцевать и нравится риск, но не настолько, чтобы остаться здесь теперь, когда появился выбор, появилась надежда.  
От барабанов наутро у неё всегда болит голова.  
Кора доедает последний Жар-плод и опускается на землю, чтобы начертить для себя круг. Обычно круги для вызова демонов чертят ножами, но Кора — оборотень, и ей достаточно собственных острых когтей. Это действие давным-давно стало привычным, и нет ничего проще, чем провести несколько линий, замкнуть их, украсить замысловатыми рунами, призванными защитить от чужого вторжения.  
Заступишь за черту — и демон завладеет тобой.  
Оступишься — и никогда уже больше не встанешь.  
Кора поднимается одним плавным движением и поводит плечами, разминая затёкшую спину. Она слышит участившееся сердцебиение музыкантов, и это значит, что совсем скоро начнётся то, чем она зарабатывает на жизнь с тринадцати лет.  
На Ярмарочной площади гуляет ветер, он заставляет платье прижиматься к ногам, превращает волосы в танцующее облако вокруг головы, путается в лепестках и листочках венка из алых цветов, и Кора для верности прижимает его рукой. Венок — очень важная вещь. В конце вечера она должна будет взять один цветок и отдать его тому…  
Тому, с кем захочет провести эту ночь.  
Таковы правила Ярмарки, хотя правила Ярмарки, конечно, не указывают, чем потом следует заниматься, и Кора ни разу не заходила дальше нескольких поцелуев и обещания оторвать голову, если этот козёл продолжит лезть ей под юбку.  
Сегодня она будет внимательно смотреть по сторонам, чтобы ничего подобного больше не повторилось.  
Сегодня она выберет кого-то, кто будет действительно достоин — и её цветов, и её поцелуев.  
Сегодня Кора вызывает демона для Стайлза Стилински. Стайлз — знакомый её брата, и интересующие его вопросы, кажется, относятся к их общему делу, но Кора всё равно не танцует бесплатно. Если бы Дерек захотел обратиться к демонам, чтобы что-то узнать, она не стала бы дожидаться Ярмарочной ночи: вычертила бы круг прямо посреди дома, и танцевала бы там одна, без Жар-плодов, без защиты, если нужно даже без талисмана, только бы брат получил то, что хочет, но для всех остальных её услуги совсем не бесплатны.  
Стайлз не будет должен ей денег. Стайлз будет должен ей экскурсию по школе и помощь в первые месяцы, если что-то пойдёт не так с учёбой или людьми.  
Кора знает, что могла бы взять это парой улыбок, но Ярмарка приучила её быть честной, даже торгуясь. Обманешь один раз — и больше никто тебе не придёт. Не возьмёшь равноценную плату — и человек сбежит от тебя, мучимый чувством долга. Попросишь слишком многого — останешься без ничего.  
Кора думает, что они нашли идеальный баланс.  
Стайлз хочет говорить с демоном сам.  
— Будь осторожен, — говорит ему Кора. Сила Жар-плода, уже пляшущего в крови, растягивает губы в улыбке, но Кора пытается быть предельно серьёзной. — Правильно формулируй вопрос, иначе демон оставит тебя в дураках.  
Он кивает, в который раз за вечер сосредоточенно кусая губу.  
Стайлз выглядит уставшим, измученным, так что каждый раз, когда Кора его видит, ей хочется немедленно подарить ему талисман (или хотя бы подсказать, что они вообще существуют). Или обнять. Или провести ладонями по лицу, стирая это ужасное выражение. Или ударить как следует, чтобы оно пропало само.  
Там-там-там, начинают стучать барабаны.  
Кора целует амулет переговорщика — небольшую табличку, и отдаёт его Стайлзу.  
— Мне пора. — Она быстро клюёт его в щёку.  
И списывает всё на Жар-плод.  
Её ноги начинают танцевать сами собой, стоит только музыке войти в четверть собственной мощи. Кора встаёт в круг, обхватывая себя руками за плечи, и ведёт бедрами вправо. И влево. Пара скользящих шагов — кончики пальцев не отрываются от земли, распаханной когтями, исписанной символами. Она откидывает голову назад, опасно прогибается, почти касаясь волосами земли, и улыбается в тёмно-синее небо.  
Скоро полнолуние, и сегодня Кора способна на всё.  
Она танцует без партнёра, но она всегда так танцует. Вдвое лучше, чем все остальные, и потому демоны никогда не возражают. Только пытаются напугать, оттолкнуть, опрокинуть с линии круга, чтобы она оступилась и её тело стало свободным, чтобы в неё можно было вселиться…  
Раскинув руки, Кора кружится на самом краю.  
— Я вызываю ту, что любит воду и живёт во льдах, — говорит где-то за спиной Стайлз. — Я вызываю ту, что пьёт кровь и восстаёт из пепла. Я вызываю мечту, за которой любой пойдёт через бурю к собственной смерти. Я зову Лианнан!  
Когда Лианнан предстаёт перед ней, они замирают почти вплотную друг к другу. Одно неверное движение — и медальон, свисающий с шеи, качнётся прочь из защитного круга, в лапы ледяной демоницы. Одно неверное движение — и Лианнан сорвёт с Коры её медальон.  
Одно неверное движение — смерть.  
— Давненько ты не танцевала для меня, маленькая принцесса, — улыбается ей Лианнан, и в этой улыбке столько битого стекла, что можно израниться в кровь.  
Кора молчит. Сейчас она лишена голоса, даже если захочет что-то сказать.  
— Сегодня с тобой разговариваю я, а не Кора. — Стайлз выступает вперёд. — И я не маленькая принцесса.  
Лианнан ухмыляется, встряхивая рыжими волосами, похожими на языки пламени. Её пальцы удлиняются, превращаясь в острые когти-сосульки.  
— Что ж, милый мальчик, — напевно произносит она, — тогда помни, что у тебя всего два вопроса.  
Будь осторожен, думает Кора.  
Её жизнь — в руках парня, у которого даже нет талисмана, в руках туриста, который впервые на Ярмарке. Её жизнь — в руках Стайлза, вместе с которым они несколько вечеров подряд сидели в холодной темноте, дожидаясь, пока Дерек вернётся. Её жизнь — в руках Стайлза, который один на целой земле может её рассмешить.  
Будь осторожен, думает Кора.  
И он осторожен. Он спрашивает чётко и просто:  
— Как закрыть дверь, ведущую в мой разум?  
Не то чтобы она понимала, о чём он.  
Лианнан пожимает плечами.  
— Ты должен догадаться сам.  
Демоны не врут, а значит, он действительно должен. Коре не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать, как изменилось его лицо — недоверие, непонимание, злость.  
— Значит, это ответ.  
— Ответ, — соглашается Лианнан. — А это что, был твой вопрос?  
Его сердце чуть замедляется, будто раненное потерей надежды, но потом снова начинает биться быстрее.  
Он не умеет долго грустить.  
Ветер шумит в верхушках деревьев, перебирает волосы Коры, норовит сорвать с головы венок.  
— Нет, — улыбается Стайлз. Мой второй вопрос будет о Коре. — Он бросает на неё быстрый взгляд, и Кора хмурится, чувствуя, как её сердцебиение учащается вместе с его. — Хочет… Хочет ли она пойти со мной на свидание?  
Лианнан кривится, будто бы не может выносить такую ужасную глупость, но уже через секунду в её глазах просыпается интерес. Демоны жадны и голодны до эмоций, которых им самим ни за что на свете не испытать, так что она ответит. Конечно, ответит.  
И Коре интересно услышать ответ.  
Закусив губу, она смотрит на демоницу. Никогда прежде не было так тяжело не двигаться с места.  
— О да, — наконец, говорит Лианнан. — Она хочет.  
Быстро и резко, словно молния или лавина, Лианнан бросается к границе защитного круга. Она вытягивает когтистые руки вперёд, грозясь ухватить Кору за шею, скалит острые зубы. Она делает всё, чтобы Кора испугалась и отшатнулась, оступилась, вышла из круга.  
Кора этого, кажется, даже не замечает.  
Она улыбается самой себе и ждёт, пока Стайлз отпустит вызванную ей демоницу. Когда Лианнан исчезает, Кора срывается с места. Нужна всего пара минут, чтобы добежать до палатки, где торгуют талисманами, обменять один на три клочка волчьей шерсти, из которой потом спрядут нитки для новых поделок, и вернуться обратно.  
Стайлз стоит, привалившись плечом к старому дереву, озирается по сторонам.  
Ждёт её.  
— Держи. — Кора протягивает ему талисман. — Это тебе. Помогает от дурных снов, и от демонов, и от всего на свете.  
— Спасибо, — смущённо отвечает Стайлз.  
Кора не знает, почему он смущён: потому что не ожидал от неё такого подарка, или потому что она сама надевает талисман ему на шею, прижимаясь на секунду, а потом отступая.  
— Ну так… — Он засовывает руки в карманы.  
Коре хочется быть честной и улыбаться, но сегодня — её последняя ночь, последняя Ярмарка, а значит, можно немного поторговаться.  
Нахмурившись, она откидывает волосы за спину и снимает венок. Он крутится в её пальцах, красивый и опасный, потому что шипы с длинных стеблей никто не срезал. Это не помеха, ведь Кора вполне способна достать один цветок, не поранившись.  
— «Ну так» что? — спрашивает она.  
Стайлз волнуется, и это забавно. Его сердце снова начинает биться быстрее, даже быстрее, чем колотилось, чем когда он разговаривал с демоном.  
— Когда мы пойдём на свидание?  
Если бы здесь не было так темно, Кора почти наверняка разглядела бы румянец у него на щеках. Но даже в темноте она его чувствует, ощущает волнение крови.  
Кора смеётся.  
— А разве мы на него пойдём?  
Несколько секунд Стайлз удивлённо смотрит на неё, а потом осторожно говорит:  
— Но Лианнан же сказала…  
— Лианнан сказала, что я хочу, но о том, пойду ли, не говорила ни слова. Вопросы нужно формулировать правильно, помнишь?  
Он шумно выдыхает, и лицо у него становится по-детски обиженным. Под пушистыми ресницами мелькает разочарование, уголки губ опускаются вниз, и Коре хочется обхватить его лицо ладонями, разгладить большими пальцами губы обратно в улыбку, а потом потрогать каждую родинку.  
Нет, из неё плохая торговка.  
Он неловко топчется на месте, ещё секунду — и уйдёт, и Кора торопливо выдирает цветок из венка. Острая боль пронзает ладонь, но Кора не обращает внимания, ведь заживёт всё равно за минуту.  
— Вот, — говорит она, протягивая Стайлзу цветок.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он осторожно.  
— Традиция Ярмарки. Знак. — Со стороны её голос наверняка звучит спокойно и твёрдо, но внутри Кора почему-то волнуется так, как никогда не волновалась, даже танцуя для демонов.  
— И что он обозначает?  
— Моё внимание. — Он смотрит непонимающе. — Ты спросил, когда свидание, — объясняет она и с нажимом добавляет: — Сейчас.  
В подтверждение своих слов Кора берёт его за руку.  
Стайлз улыбается, и она заранее знает, что сделала правильный выбор.

Fin~


End file.
